The Best Friend (One Shot)
by slimmy19
Summary: Sophie comes to terms with her sexuality in University.


The Best Friend (One Shot)

As a kid, I always believed in fairytale endings. I always thought one day my prince charming would find me, we would fall in love and finally live happily ever after. But when I was about 10 years old I, Sophie Webster, noticed that I was just a bit different than other girls. All my friends would be dreaming about the boys in our class while I was dreaming about my friends. I just played the part around my friends to at least seem normal like them. At the age of 16 I had my first boyfriend. His name was Ben, he was handsome but just not what I truly wanted. After two months of being with Ben I noticed that I had to come out with the truth. I wasn't happy with him plus he cheated on me. He wanted to sleep with me and I didn't want to, so he fulfilled his needs elsewhere. I used that for my reason to officially break up with the guy. Deep down I knew I was gay but I still wasn't entirely ready for that lifestyle, even though I noticed at 10 that I was indeed gay. But I lived in a small conservative town and I didn't want to be everybody's gossip and shunned. When I was 18, I moved to London for Uni. Being away from my family helped me come to terms with my sexuality finally. I was out to everyone in Uni and I was happy.

After about a few months into the semester, I noticed this girl named Laura that was in my astronomy class. She was incredible looking. She had a beautiful smile with dimples, deep hazel eyes that I always got lost in. She also had this model type of body. I first noticed her when we were put into the same group for a project. I deeply hated the project but found her beyond interesting. There were a few flaws with my plan to woe her. Firstly, I had no game whatsoever, every flirting attempt I ever had ended horribly. Secondly, she had a girlfriend. Thirdly, every time I was near her I started stuttering. My best friend and roommate, Sian, always called me out about how nervous I acted every time we had to work on the project. It truly entertained Sian to no end and she never let me hear the end of it. She knew that I was seriously crushing on Laura.

Sian at some point felt bad about the constant teasing and finally decided to help me build courage. There were days she made where thanks to Sian I was all pumped up and ready to talk to Laura. But when I actually saw Laura I would freak out and in turn just stay completely quiet during group work. It annoyed the whole group to no end, they all thought I was just either too shy or lazy and looking for a free ride to a good grade. If they only knew?

The semester was almost over and I have developed definite feelings for a girl that I've only introduced myself to. To add insult to injury, the entire group complained about me. The professor let Sian and I be a separate group. I'm very thankful that Sian stuck by me instead of staying with the group. She also hasn't given up with helping me pursue Laura, even though I told her I didn't want to pursue her anymore. It hurt too much when I actually saw Laura kissing her girlfriend. I was completely heartbroken even though I wasn't even in love with the girl. It still seriously stung, after that I tried everything to forget about Laura. We obviously weren't meant to be. She never truly noticed me, so why chase after a girl that will never be mine. Well it wasn't really chasing, I would have actually had to have pursued her in the miniscule way to classify it as chasing. So I was daydreaming about a girl I shall never be with.

During my second semester, I started seeing Sian in a different light. I never noticed just how attractive Sian was. She actually looks a lot better than Laura. It's funny how I started to develop a crush on Sian. We started playfully flirting with another, she thought it was a productive way for me develop flirting skills. I actually used it as a tool to flirt with Sian and get with her. She just acknowledged it as great progress. But I was still too scared to admit my feelings for her.

It took me the whole semester to ultimately come to the conclusion that I should tell or somehow Sian, that I want to be with her. Sian still thought she was helping me with my flirting skills, I told her repeatedly but without avail that I wasn't interested in Laura anymore. The girl was seriously stubborn and ignored me. One of the random nights where we ended up in our favorite club, I seriously build up all the courage I had to go up to Sian and kiss her. To say she was shocked was an understatement. She didn't react how I thought she would. She ended up staying at her friends dorm for a week. Her reaction seriously hurt me, but I didn't let it show. I still hung out with my other friends and continued going out. I had no contact with Sian for that week.

She was about to stay at her friends' for another week but luckily I walked into our dorm right she was about to leave and made her talk to me. Well I was talking, she was pretty much angry and yelled at me. She felt like a fool, she thought all this time it was just friendly, pointless flirting. She told me, that I should've voiced my attraction instead of 'pouncing on her'. After that statement I got angry and left. I never yelled at Sian and wasn't about to start, so I stormed out and stayed at the park for a while to cool off. I guess that I always go to the same spot when I'm upset, Sian found me an hour later. She apologized for her reaction and yelling at me. She just didn't quite know how to deal with it. She continued that the kiss did leave her confused. Before the kiss, she wasn't going to settle down ever and now all she thinks about is me. I guess every love story does have a happy ending. We have now been happily together for three years.


End file.
